Challenging Love Skate's
by RanmaAndAkane4Love
Summary: Ranma And Akane run into old 'friends' Who happens to be Mikado and Azusa, and they make a Date to Fight with Stakes of Akane's Lips! And some how Ranma's Pigtail , what will happen? Well Mikado get to Kiss Akane? Well Azusa get Ranma's Pigtail?
1. Chapter 1 Sunset with a Smile

**Challenging Love Skate's **

Author : Hi okay I think I Will stay with this one hehheh,

But must say a few things before story begins 'Kay?

One Please be nice, I'm young , and when I make my stories it's at night when my mind go's nuts but makes good stories Great! Just with bad Grammar , I'm trying to slow down so take that in for a sec before you comment,

Two I Must thank Jeschura, and Charbonne ! They are nice! And supportive!

_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_

Akane: Please be kind to this Widdle Writer , we know she owns nothing, and when we say nothing we mean **Nothing **,

Another day in Nerima, but it seemed to be Calm … but Soun Tendo Knew all to well that this was not to Last,

And just as that thought went by the head of the Household's Mind, his Nerves , again were Shot , as a loud Yell was Heard form Upstairs ,

"Guuuuaaahhh! YOU PERVERT!" Yelled a all to familiar Voice ,

Indeed it was the voice of Akane Tendo, Followed by a "Oh Sweet Baby!" yelled Happosai with Delight ,

then a "Get here you Old Goat!" by the One and Only Ranma Saotome

"More tea Father?" asked the Sweet Kasumi at his side at the table looking over her Books she so Loved , he nodded in thanks to his daughter ,

"W-wait! Akane I was Just trying to Get The P-!" yelled Ranma form upstairs, "Pervert!" Yelled Akane Followed up by a Very Loud *Slap*!

Ah… Yes indeed it was just another day in Nerima,

Soon Ranma Came down with Happosai Tied up in one hand , and the other on his Very Red Cheek, but even if he Were to Move his hand, it would be hard to tell where he was Hit for His Face was a deep crimson Thanks to the blushing,

"Hay! Let go ! I was just making Sure Poor Akane Would not get Lonely in the tub!" Ranma Turned Redder but in anger,

"Yeah! Well I think she Is Just Fine Alone!" He replied to the Old man ,

"Yeah! That's what you think!" he said Ranma Closed his Eye's In Anger , this Was all going Dandy! Now Akane thinks He is a Pervert Because he was trying to Stop the Old man Form Getting to Akane while she Took a Bath ,

It Of Course went All wrong, when he tried to get him, The Old Goat Tripped him , and he Went Head First into the Bathroom , and he Hit the tub With said head , when he Came up he was embarrassed was a bit of a under Statement , The sight Of Akane made him have a Nose Bleed , worse then the One he had for hitting the tub

"Man I really H-" But was Stopped by a Shriek form The Staircase, he Looked Where the Old Man was and Now was no Longer ,

He Jumped up and Ran to The Sound,

To Find Akane now in a Red Skirt and Red tank-top that made it look like a Short Dress ,

He Blushed a deep Red , but then Saw the reason for the scream for Happosai was Attached to her Chest,

He Growled as he Snatch the Old man Off of her and Smashed him into the Floor, "Whhy yoou~! What makes you think you can do that?" Yelled Ranma as he Put his Foot to Happosai 's Head,

"Hay! You're the One who jumped in with Akane!" Yelled the Old man, Ranma now was as red as Akane 's Dress , "You Tripped Me!" he Yelled, Akane too was a bight Red,

She sighed knowing that it was Most lightly The Old man's fault, but was not going to let Ranma off easy, she stepped by him and Said "Allow me " she Cracked her knuckles and Happosai Gulped and tried to look innocent ,

About two seconds later the Old man Went Flying out the Roof,

Akane was Huffing in anger,

Now that Ranma was the only one there Akane looked at him,

And he Gulped , "Uh - umm I - I S- Sorry- I D-d" he Stumbled , she Sighed ,

"That's the Best revenge in a way, to see the 'Great Ranma Saotome 'Stutter is Fun" Akane said letting her Anger go bit by bit or so he thought,

"Really? Wait! Hay I don't S-" but was Cut short by her looking back up, "Your not off the hook " she said as she Stepped forward again another man Gulped ,

Soon another made Left Off though the Roof,

Akane smiled at it , and for an Instant he saw it and Blushed, it was that Cute Smile that he Got now and then , that made everything of The Day's All be worth it, Just a Smile that Made her all he saw,

"Ah.. Much Better " Akane Said as she went to the table to Get Some tea ,

Ranma Found himself on the Roof top by Ukyo 's , 'Well can't Hurt to Grab a Bite to Eat, and talk to A Good Friend ,' thought Ranma as he Dusted Himself Off, Trying to make The Blush He had Faded 'Man… why she Gotta' have such a Cute Smile…? How did I become so Weak to her..?' He wondered as he Hoped down, and went in ,

Ukyo Gasped with Delight ,

"Ran-Chan!" She Jumped Over her Grill and Over to Ranma And Hugged him in a Friend Like way, or so he Hoped , and Pulled away

"Hay Uc-Chan!" he said also Happy to see her,

"Your Hungry Right ?" she asked with her Own Smile ,

He nodded she Tapped his Stomach in a playful Way as she Said ,

"That Belly Never Does get Full!" he Blushed in embarrassment but it was True,

"Well then I'll fix ya Up something right away ," she said as she got back to her Grill ,

Akane was in the park ,.. Just relaxing and Enjoying the Moment, it was so nice to get away ever now and then ,

The Sun was getting ready to set, and some how even she like her alone time, she also would like to spend a Beautiful moment like this with someone,..

But she would hide it with her mask That said '

'Hay look at me I'm a tomboy who needs no One'

She sighed,. But then She flit another Presence and sat up form the Spot on the swing ,

And Looked behind herself to find Ranma..?

"R-Ranma.." she said a Bit surprised , he Blushed , and Said ,..

"Hay 'Kane … Can I Sit?" he asked she Looked at him and Blushed a bit and Said,

"Sure .." she gave him that Smile Again,

He Tried to Shake the Blush but In Vain,

As he Made his way Over to the swing Set , he asked "Waiting for something?"

"No Not really,… just enjoying the Sight.." She said as she Looked back at the Sky .. And Smiled …

He Could Not help but Stare at her.. The Sun Setting in her Eye's of Honey ,.. Was everything more Beautiful then Just looking at it Normally,

He Blushed when he Fond himself Looking at her Pink Lips.. he looked away immediately, but Akane saw him Move and Looked over to him,..

Wondering what was up and not all to comfortable with the Silence, she asked ,..

"Something wrong..?" she asked ,.. Trying to get him to look at her but he Looked away in Fear she may see his blush,

She Giggled , making him Look up in Surprise, and he Saw her Smile again and he flit he was melting ,.. That Smile Can Tie His tongue that for the Life of him he Could not say anything , but the wrong thing if he did,

That Smile Warmed his heart , it Comfort him in ways he did not know he Could be ,..

Such a sweet Feel , why..? Why of anyone in the World did his Heart belong to this Smile..?

Why … was he So Blessed to Have that Smile to Look Forward to everyday …?

Why .. When she Looked at him with that Sweet smile and those Honey Eye's did everything fall around him but her..?

Knowing he had someone that would never use him for anything, or try and make him a Prize to bring home and set on a table to show off,

If he Really did need someone he knew She'd be there ,..

He never had that before..

He Had lost himself in her , that he whispered "Beautiful…"

Akane Totally off Grade for what she heard she Blushed a Great amount and said

"Wh-what.?" He then Also Jumped away Realizing what he said , he Looked away and Immediately Said "Uh - Um I Meant the Sky!" he said Looking To it hoping that she Bought It,

"Oh .." Her Blush Died and she Looked at the sky saying

"Yes… it Really is Beautiful.." she said

She Knew He was most likely Lying but she never knew with him,

But she Rested her hand On the swing chains By his hand,

Ranma Saw the Movement, and Looked at her hand, she never stop Looking at the Sunset, but he had a Feeling she did it on Purposes ,

He Blushed a lot as His hand Slowly made it's way over to hers and he Lightly took it into his, she Smiled a bight happy one, and Squeeze His hand , at the Smallest Touch on Ones Hands ,

A feeling of Butterflies came to them, and They Blushed Hard,

But They had no reason to ,.. This was there time,.. No one was there to Mess it up, .. It was There Moment alone to Enjoy, he Looked At her form the corner of his eye and Saw she was Smiling Brightly , and the Sight made his Heart Flutter , and A Simile Come to His Lips ,…

___________________________To be Continued_____________________

Author: Okaaay I know this has nothing to really to do with the Story yet but had to Start It Right? Anyhow

Soon it will get to the More important Stuff again Sorry ,

Akane: She Does not Own this Buah Buha Yeah Yeah you Get it Right?

Ranma: here let me , ahem , all copy rights go to Takahashi,

Writer :Good job you sound Professional Ranma,

Ranma *Blush * Akane *Twitch*

Author well um anyway God Bless! ; ) (Will fix it up sometime 'kay?)


	2. Chapter 2 For The Lips of Akane

**Challenging Love Skate's **

Author : hi okay I'm just going to let you get to the story now ^^

But I Must thank Jeschura, and Charbonne ! They are nice! And supportive!

Ranma: all copy rights go to Takahashi,

Akane: Hay I can do it!

Writer : lol

_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_-+O+-_

Akane awoke to the Sunshine shining In her Eye's , she slid her Legs Across the bed and Got up for the Day, she Could already Smell Kasumi 's Breakfast , she then got into a short Light Yellow Skirt and a Light Blue Blouse that Stopped at her Elbows ,

She brushed her hair out , and went Down for Breakfast,

Breakfast went the Same as always , Ranma and His Dad Fighting over the Last bite, and her Dad reading the newspaper, Kasumi Happily Eating her food, Nabiki Eyeing Ranma to see if she can get something out of him,

Akane was almost done eating when .. Someone knocked on the door ,

"I'll get it!" said Akane as she Got up and went tot the Door,

When she went there she saw her good friends Sayuri and Yuka , "Oh Hay!" Akane said Happily "So are you ready ?" Asked Yuka, "Eh.?" asked Akane Feeling nervous

"Akane don't tell me you forgot.?" Sayuri asked ,

"Sorry been Busy "

"We were going to go to the ice Rink " Yuka said rolling her eyes,

"Oh Oh! Right!" Akane said, "So you got your stuff?"

"Yeah I'll be right back, " Akane said as she went to her room,

"Kay we'll be here" Yuka Said,

A moment later Akane came rushing down with her Bag , and went to the Kitchen to tell Kasumi she'd be out,

When she came back she saw Ranma walking in ,

"Oh Hay Akane .." then he saw the bag

"Going somewhere.?" he asked Pointing at it , she smiled and said

"Yeah , going to go to the Ice Rink ,… Want to Come?" Ranma Blushed a moment, remembering that he can't skate , but Would never Say that aloud ,

"Nah Who'd Want to go do something so Girly..? " he asked , Akane 's Smiled died ,

"It's not girly," she said "Whatever," he said Putting his hand Behind his head,

She Pushed pass him and Elbowed him in the Side Making him Grunt ,

He held his Side and whispered "Dumb Tomboy" she Looked back at him and said "Preventive Jerk" She then Stick her tongue at him "Nheee"

He Growled at her ,

And she couldn't help but Giggle , it's so Fun to make him mad some times ,

"come on let's go," Akane said and Left ,

Ranma was froze again to that Smile ..

But then a thought Popped in his Mind , last time he Let her go off To the ice rink she was almost kissed by the PIG Mikadao Sanze-whatever ,he'd be damned if he Let that Ass Kiss **His **fiancée , and without another Thought , he Followed Her on the Roof's making sure Not to let her out of his sight but to not be in Sight,

*~^**Ice Rink**^~*

It was about an Hour Of them Playing around , Ranma Would have felling asleep if not so taken by Akane 's Grace when she Skate , why didn't she do that when she Was fighting?

Ranma was hiding by holding onto a Rode in the Air ,

"So Akane how are you and Ranma doing..? You know.. Like are you two a Couple?" Asked Yuka ,

Akane stopped Dead in her tracks, now this Ranma would like to know this , he bent Down more to hear better ,

"Are you kidding? Ranma is totally not Interested in me , he's Told me so many time's I can't even count, " Akane said , this making Ranma Have a jab of pain in his Heart ,

"What? You mean he 's come out Flat and said 'I Hate you'? " asked Sayuri

"Well no not like that, but … he say's 'how could I ever like a stupid un-cute un-sexy macho chick' " Sighed Akane

'am I really al that mean..?' Ranma asked himself ,

"Oh Akane… I'm so sorry , he is so Blind! How can he not see what he has? Sure we all have our Faults but does that Stop us form Loving? " Said Yuka ,

"Yeah he has his Problems too! He turns into a Girl and yet you don't pick on him for it! He can't control it" said Sayuri now getting mad,,

Ranma even he was up high, he flit Lower then Dirt , she Never really did Yell at him about Turing into a girl ,… she Just excepted it , and Excepted him,

"Hay Hay! Look It's alright" said Akane

"No Need to worry about that! Hay, why don't you two go get some Ice-cream? Eh?" Akane asked,

"Huh ? Your not coming?" asked Yuka

"Nah , I think I'll stay here a bit more, see you later Kay?" said Akane ,

They nodded Knowing that it must mean she wants time alone ,

'Poor Girl' Was their thought as they Left ,

Ranma was so Deep in thought that he didn't see Akane walk to the Poll he was on ,

"So .. Ranma.. What Up? " she asked calmly ,

And he Fell off immediately,

"Or down.." she said looking down with her hands behind her back,

He Slowly looked up and saw her Gaze and said "H-hay Akane,.. I - I was Just uh um" he tried to say

"uh-huh" she said Smiling in a terrifying way as she bent Down looking at him, her hands on her knees,

"I'm a dead Man Right..?" he asked Looking down Ready to be hit ,when he Knew he was Still alive he Opened One eye And looked up ,

Just seeing Akane Cross her Arms across over her Chest, she took a deep Bathe and sighed closing her eyes ,

"you would be if your mom was here , it's rude and unmanly to Spy on a girl,.. Then again with your mom, you'd be patted on the back , so Guess you're off the hook " said Akane as she Opened her Eye's

"You mean your not going to Kill me?" he asked still hugging his legs In a Defensive Way,

She smiled "No,.. it was Kindda' Nice knowing you Were there for me,.."

He Looked up totally Stunned at this ,

"R-Really?" he asked Looking at his Feet, Still not sure if it's safe ,

"Yeah… but maybe next time tell me..?" she asked Nicely as she Put her hand out for him, so he may get up,

He was Completely Shaken by her knowing he was there, and to the sound of it she Knew along time ago,

But when he Tried to get up, he Slipped , and accidentally Pulled her Down On him,

He Opened his Eyes , for they Closed to the Impacted but when they Opened, he nearly had a Heart-attack at how Close They Were ,

Akane was on top of him and her head was an mare inch form his

"Ah! A-Akane " He gasped Getting up , setting her Down In Forint of himself ,

And Looking away swiftly ,way to embarrassed to Look at her, he had almost kissed her,

She too Was in a deep Crimson , but Wanted to Stop the Silence,

"Um.. You really can't Skate can you..?" she asked , for that was Proof that even with the help of someone he can't get up on ice, he Keep his Blush ,

And Nodded ,

"Well .. How about I try and teach you again..? " he then Looked at her and she added

"Just for Fun! " With the Smile she gave him , how Could he say no.?

"um .. S-sure .." he said ,

She Smiled more and said

"Well First things First ," she said as she Got up and Put her hand out for him again,

He took it but took it slower ,

Very Wobbly he Grabbed her hand tighter and Tried to stay Standing , as they made their way over to a Bench off the ice ,

She sat him down , and Said "Just give me a sec, I'll be back with some Skates , Kay'?"

He nodded and she went off to get him Skates

She took the Skates gratefully, but then Suddenly Flit a Arm Garb her and Push her to a Wall as she was Turned ,

"Wh-?" she asked as What seemed to be a head went by so fast she barely had the time to jerk away form whoever the head belonged to ,

Then she realized someone just tried to kiss her!

"G-Get Off! You Pervert!" she yelled as she Slapped whoever it was and he Went flying

Ranma hared Akane Yell, and he jumped up and looked over to her, and saw a man Flying away form her,

Ranma ran to her to see what happened , when he got there Akane added

"Yugh! What kind of Freak are you? Wearing Lipstick? Yuck!" she Yelled as she Rubbed her Cheek where the Man had kissed , whom was aiming for her Lips,

The man came to a stop at the wall , but when he got up Ranma and Akane Gasped to whom it was,

For it was indeed Mikadao Sanzenin ,

"Ah .. Still so Innocent " Sighed Mikadao, Ranma now Realizing that Sanzenin Had Just tried to Kiss Akane made Him Furious! Mikadao Took another Step and That Was it For Ranma ,

Ranma Stomped In Front Of Akane To Defend her and Yelled "Oh No You Don't Mikadao! Remember my Vow? Well I'm still here to Fulfill It!" Threatened Ranma ,

His Fist Going White form him tighten them so Much ,

His Face Red With Anger ,.

"Ranma.." Whispered Akane , But he Did not hear her ,

"Well If it's Not Saotome , here to humiliate yourself Ag? Eh?" Asked the Cocky Mikadao,

"Looks Like The Other Way Around.." Said Ranma

Akane Grabbed His Shoulder and said

"Ranma.. It's Okay I'm Fine so -" But was Cut Short by him Saying

"What? No it's Not Okay! He just tried to Kiss you! You think That's Fine? He may as Well be Spiting on your Horror!" he said Looking at her But then Looked back at Mikadao,

"Which I won't have **Anyone** Do That To **My Fiancée** !" he Yelled again

Akane let go and Blushed at how he was acting,

"Oh? So you two are still Just Fiancée's? How Absurd ," Mikadao told ,

Making Ranma Growled ,

"Well then How about a duel..? For the Lips of Akane Tendo!" Mikadao Requested

"Ranma Don't!" Said Akane

"No! I'm Going to Teach this Perverted Rapist a lesson!" Yelled Ranma with Anger, (And with the 'Rapist' Mikado twitched )

Ranma was Absolutely not going to let this Jerk Get away ,

"Oh Ranma …" she whispered to herself,.. Sometimes he was just so Hard ,

"Fine Then! The Fight will Start a week form Now, it will be a Skating Match , and the rewards The Lips Of A-" But Mikadao stopped when He Hared a

"Ah!" Yelled Akane for she was Pushed By Something Pink and Brown

"Oooh Algernon! Oh my Sweet Widdle Algernon!"

"AAA! Let Go Of My Pigtail!" Yelled Ranma In pain

"GIMME MY ALGERNON! N-O-oW!~!" Yelled the one and only Azusa Shiratori ,

Yanking on his pigtail as hard as she can to try and free her poor little Algernon,

"Let him Go!" Yelled Akane Trying to make her do so, But just making it more painful for Poor Ranma,

"Ahhh!" Yelled said Boy,

"Hay! I was Talking ! Your Ruining the Dramatic tension!" Yelled Mikadao

"But I want my Algernon!" Cried Azusa

"Fine! If We Win then he must do what you want for a day! Also if you want he has to cut that Pigtail Off! Happy?" Yelled Mikadao ,

"What?" Yelled Ranma And Akane ,

"Fair enough?" he asked ,

"Why Me..?" Asked Ranma

But Azusa Yanked harder

"Okay! Okay! Just Let go!" Yelled Ranma

Azusa Let go and said

"You Better Take Good Care Of my Algernon!" Said Azusa,

"Alright, if we win I may Kiss Akane Tendo, and Azusa may have you to do whatever she wants for the Day" Said Mikadao ,

"Hay! Wait what do we Get if we win?" Asked Akane,

"Then Ranma May Keep his Pigtail _Along with his sanity _, " he Mumbled The Last part , for if you had to do as asked by Azusa for even a Day, one may Loss Sanity , and added

" and he may Kiss you if he want's " Akane and Ranma Turned a Deep Scarlet to that,

Akane Somehow Wished she Did not ask,

"Is This A Deal?" he asked

"W-Whatever! C-come on Akane!" said Ranma Trying to recover form that Fact that he may have to kiss Akane,

But he Took Akane 's Hand and went back to the Ice Rink, Soon Azusa and Mikadao Left ,

Ranma Sat on the Bench and sighed , with Akane beside him,

What did he Just get himself into..?

Akane saw that Ranma did not look to happy, and he Was Still holding her hand,

She smiled and blushed as she Bent over and Placed a Small Kiss on his Cheek , and Pulled away Right-away,

In Complete Shock Ranma Blushed as he Looked at her,

"T-Thanks for Sticking Up for me," Blushed Akane,

Ranma just Stared at her, he Blushed more, "Uh- uh I um o-o of .. I will yes..? I-I mean I Always will!" Tried Ranma , Akane Giggled,

He Looked Down , at their hands, and Blushed More, if that's Even Possible as to how red poor Ranma 's Face is ,

"It's Nice to know you care ,.." Added Akane,

It was Such a Small amount Of Time he flit her Soft Lips Were on his Burning Cheek, but when the small Contact made to his Cheek , he almost exploded ,

And all to soon did her hand Leave his,

She Stood up and handed him his Skate's for him to use,

"Well .. Looks Like I did not get these's For no Reason," she said ,

He took the skates blushing furiously when his hand touched hers ,

And put them on, and with out thinking he tried to stand up,

But was in for a shock when his head hit the ice,

"Ranma!" yelled a worried Akane, as she slid over to him, and knelt Down and Pulled the almost unconscious boy into her Lap

"Uhg..! What am I going to do with you..? " she said ,.. And a small Smile Formed on her Lips ,

But for Ranma 's part was having a part Dream partly awake , and in it he Lost to Mikadao and Akane had to Kiss Him,

"NO WAY!" he yelled as he Jumped up and out of her lap,

But again to Fall again

"Ahh!" He yelled as he Fell Backwards, but this time to Find he Did not hit the Ice, but to find his head fall into a soft lap,

Slowly he Opened his eye, to find a Giggling Akane Smiling at him ,

Was this a dream..? Because she Looked so Beautiful .. And she was smiling at him,..

"your such a Dope ,.." she said ,

He Blushed finding that it was just a Dream About her having to kiss That Pervert

But this was the good dream, He was so comfy right now that he almost fell asleep in her Lap,

Akane blushed to him just relaxing in her lap, it was rare that he was relaxed , but she still needed him to Lauren how to skate

"Ahem! Come on we need to get you to Skate!" said Akane,

"Oh! Right!" he said as he Sat Up ,

Akane then Got to her feet,

And Pulled him up,

He Wobbled a lot as he Tried to , but was not in the Mood to hit his Head again,

So tried harder,

He got to his feet, and then Akane Let go,

"Ah! Ah-AH! Akane!" he Yelled as he Begun to fall backwards ,

But came to a halt When She Grabbed his Hand that was in the air trying to Garb something to Stop himself form falling ,

He opened his Eye's to see Akane Smiling again

"Don't worry I Gotch' " she Said,

As she Pulled him back,

He Blushed to how off balanced he was

"Okay ,.. Now just stay like that ,.." she Told him as she kept him in one spot,

His Hands Were Extended out to make sure he did not fall,

"Okay.. Good,.." Akane said

"Now … Slowly move one foot forward" she Told him,

He did so , and he Began to Slid "Ahhhh…. Ah .. A-h-h-h " he said Akane right behind him,

"Now keep going" she said as he tried to move the other foot but fond that he kicked his other foot out of order and he Began to Fall,

But again Akane Gabbed His Shirt, but it made him twist and he was now facing her , and in a panic trying not to fall he griped her arm, and then they began to Spin in a Circular,

Akane fond herself Giggling to it ,

Ranma Looked at her Like she was crazy, this was not fun, they could get hurt,

But fond that with the smile she had he Smiled too,

Then With a Quick Turn of Akane 's foot she stopped them, but a bit too fast for Ranma , and he Slid closer to her then comfortable , she Blushed and said "Well .. Umm that was fun..?" she said

She Pulled away Slowly so he Would not fall , and he stood still,

"Okay .. Now ..let's try again.." she said knowing that this was not going to be easy ,

___________________________To be Continued_____________________

Author: So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o? what did you think..? I Like it, I think it was Cute

Akane: Yeah! Like when Azusa tried to take Ranma 's Pigtail!

*Laugh*

Ranma *Blush* : it Hurt!

Writer : Oh and Please Go easy on the commenting for I have not Ever Skated before, so I have no clue as to how you Skate lol,

Okay well anyway , thanks For reading and Thanks Jeschura, and Charbonne!

God Bless you! =D


End file.
